This invention relates to the field of water-air interactions, specifically the extraction of water from moist air (a mixture of air and water vapor).
Water, especially potable water, is a constant need. Obtaining potable water is a threshold requirement for most human and animal activity. Obtaining potable water can be especially problematic in arid areas. Tremendous effort and expense currently go to drilling wells, building water transport systems, and purifying and desalinating water.
Water is conventionally obtained by purifying existing liquid water. Reverse osmosis, distillation, and filtration are used to purify contaminated water. Desalination is used to produce potable water from sea water. These approaches can be energy-intensive, and require the presence of liquid water as the starting material.
If liquid water is not available, then purification processes are not applicable. Dehumidification by refrigeration can be used to produce liquid water from moist air. Conventional refrigeration processes are very energy-intensive, however. Further, conventional refrigeration processes can involve large and complex machines. Consequently, conventional refrigeration processes are generally not economical for production of potable water.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for obtaining potable water from moist air that does not require the expense or complexity of conventional refrigeration processes.